Frosty
by zanejulien
Summary: Jack Frost is walking in the woods when he hears something...odd. What happens next? Will a frozen goldfish make it? (I wanted to throw that in there) find out in Frosty.
1. Chapter 1

**HEYYY ZJ HERE! I AM KEEPING MY WORD ON MAKING THIS FOR YOU!**

**Gary: WHY. ARE. YOU. YELLING?!**

**ZJ: SHUT UP GARY! Anyway, yes I know Nindroid's Prophecy ended in sadness T_T but here is a story. :)**

**Spike: I am still mad on how it ended...even though it ended not too long ago...**

**ZJ: No one asked for your opinion. So I was listening to Dr. Horrible's sing along blog: On the Rise and when I sang rise I was like...WAIT STORY! And jumped out of the shower, slipped, and grabbed my computer.**

**Gary:...you have your computer in the bathroom with you?**

**ZJ. AWW SICK NO! I HAVE A PERSONAL BATHROOM IN MY ROOM!**

**Gary: -_-**

**ZJ:...ok so Nindroid's Prophecy never happened in this story so KEEP. THAT. IN. MIND byea**

Zane tied his shoelaces on ice skates and nudged Jay. They were going ice skating on the frozen lake, the others choosing to stay inside the car. "You ready?"

"Y-y-you b-b-b-bet." Jay said through chattering teeth.

"You can go back-" Jay took off running to the car the others were sleeping in. "-to the car." Zane shrugged and walked to the lake side. Jay slammed the car door and scooted close to Kai.

No one's POV

A shadow moved through the woods, a murmuring echoing through the cold air. "Go and pick up some bread, make sure to get my special toilet paper, why does my fish have frost bite? Where is my swords?" The shadow mimicked a voice. "Well everything isn't about what you want guys." The shadow titled his head when it heard talking, followed by a car door slam. "I wonder what that was about."

**Short prologue, I know but it is 12:30 and I am getting tired.**

**This is ZJ, faithful fan of Ninjago's very own Nindroid, telling you to have an awesome day/night and to love Clank.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack Frost peered out of the woods to see a man in white skating on the ice. A car with four guys was parked next to the bridge, its occupants sleeping. The man sped up, jumped, and twirled in the air, and landed smoothly on one skate. Jack was impressed. The skater skidded to a stop and sneezed.

"Zane, you almost done?" A guy with a red coat asked, his spiked brown hair fattened in some spots.

"Yes I am almost done." Zane yelled back. He stepped forward and the ice cracked beneath him but the guy in red didn't notice.

"I'm going to warm everyone up until they wake up from the heat." Zane started to call out but it was no use, the guy was already in the car. Jack moved closer to the ice, curious to see what Zane would do.

"Ok, ok. This will not be bad, I'm an ice wielder so I'll be fine." Jack tilted his head.

"Another ice wielder?" Jack said aloud as Zane lightly moved forward and the ice creaked more.

"Why did I have to leave my Ice Blade at home." Zane groaned and put his hands together. The ice creaked more and water rushed to Zane's feet. "BAD IDEA!" He shifted his weight evenly but the ice sunk more. Zane started trembling in fear as the ice started giving out. Jack frowned. This seemed oddly familiar... Jack widened his eyes. Zane fell completely through the ice. Jack jumped out of his hiding spot and raced to the ice, unsure if he survived the cold water.

**Sorry about the short chapter and how it took so long. I gashed my foot on something and my foot keeps throbbing. Very uncomfortable. Also *shoves money at amberdiamondswords* I don't charge for my stories...and I only use Gary's VISA card.**

**Gary: *pops from window* WHAT?!**

**ZJ: AHH ROBBERY *hits Gary in the face with frying pan* :) Haha, I knew it was Gary.**

**This is zanejulien, faithful fan of Ninjago's very own Nindroid, telling you to have an awesome day/night and to love Clank.**


	3. Chapter 3 Real

Jack jumped into the water and found Zane at the bottom. His eyes were closed so he grabbed his white sweater collar and hauled him to the surface. "ZANE?!" The spike-haired guy yelled. When he saw Jack he ran over. "What happened?"

"Ice...out...gave...uagh." Jack collapsed on the ice out of breath.

"Are you Yoda?" Spikey asked.

"No. I'm Jack Frost." Spikey raised a niched eyebrow.

"Isn't he just an old fairy tale?" Jack was offended.

"FAIRY TALE?! YOU MUST BELIEVE IN ME OTHERWISE YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO SEE ME!" Spikey's face turned red in embarrassment.

"H-How'd you know?" Jack picked up his staff.

"Because I am a cat." He joked.

"I-Is that a Fairy Tail quote."

"KAI! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?! WHAT HAPPENED TO ZANE?!" A raven-haired guy yelled.

"SHUT UP COLE AND GET YOUR EMO BUTT OVER HERE!" Spikey yelled back.

"Wait...what's your name?"

"Kai."

"...Wait...Kai, Zane, Cole...Ninjago?" Kai looked utterly confused.

"Yeah, we're from Ninjago City. You've heard about us?" Jack nodded, stuffing his hands in his hoodie pocket.

"Well yeah. Jamie watches Ninjago all the time."

"THERE IS ANOTHER NINJA?! HE'S STEALING OUR THUNDER!" Jack backed away a step when Kai's hair caught on fire.

"It's a TV show dude." The fire went out and the emo dude smacked Kai.

"I am NOT emo." Kai crossed his arms.

"You look like it." Emo dude's face turned red and he held out his hands like he was going to strangle someone. Kai yelped and hid behind Jack.

"REMEMBER WHAT SENSI SAID! IF YOU WANT TO HURT SOMEONE THEN HURT JAY!"

"I HEARD THAT!" A semi-highpitched voice yelled, belonging to a man in a blue coat.

"Okay...so you guys are the ninja, correct?" The three nodded. "So...what was he doing out here?" Jack gestured at Zane.

"Ice skating. He's the ninja of ice after all...but I wonder why he didn't use his powers." Kai answered thoughtfully. Jack raised his hand.

"Could it be that I'm here? I control ice am snow so my presence could have altered his power capability."

"You sound a lot like Zane." Jack put his hand down.

"How? He is older than me by, what, a few months so his voice will be deeper-"

"He is trying to say that I use grammatical correct statements and, as Jay would state, big words." Jack turned to see Zane rubbing his head.

"Well, how about that."

**OHMAHGOD I'M SORRY GUYS! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THIS AND I COULDN'T FIND IT AND-**

**Spike: Shhhh...do you hear that?**

**ZJ:...hear what?**

**Spike: THE SOUND OF YOU SHUTTING UP!**

**ZJ:...Nauwh you're lucky you're an animal**

**Spike: -.- I am an exceed not a cat if that's what you're going at (THAT RYHMED)**

**ZJ: Well in that case *kicks Spike out of Batmobile* Anyway, I have another account. Sword of Jellal! YEEAAHHH BABEH! DARE SHOW! DARE SHOW! CLANK! NATSU! FAIRY TAIL! GARY'S MAXED OUT CREDIT CARD-**

**Gary: WHAT?!**

**ZJ: Um nothing. Anyway:**

**This is ZJ, faithful fan of Ninjago's very own Nindroid, telling you to have an awesome day/night! NOW IM OFF TO GET OF BEEF JERKEH!**


End file.
